


No More Tears

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [50]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami comes to see Davina at the lycée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the end of "The Big Uneasy," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for prompt #455 'Rose.'

Cami climbed to the top of the lycée, where she found Davina sitting alone at a table surrounded by roses. “Cami” said the witch. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see how you were after everything that happened tonight” said Cami, sitting down next to Davina at the table. She picked up a rose and inhaled the fragrant scent.

“I’m fine” said Davina, smiling. “I’m actually better than I’ve been in weeks. How are you?”

“I wish I could say the same” said Cami. “My uncle is getting worse. I went to that stupid party hoping to convince Genevieve to help him, but she refused.”

“Oh, Cami, I’m so sorry” said Davina, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

“I don’t suppose there’s anything you can do” said Cami, her voice starting to break.

“I wish there was” said Davina. “But that hex is beyond my abilities.”

Cami nodded, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall down her face. “So I guess that’s it” she said. “He’s going to die.”

Davina turned sides and pulled Cami into her arms. They sat like that for the rest of the night, until Cami had no more tears left.


End file.
